


[ єvєrчthíng fєєlѕ ríght ѕíncє чσu cαmє αlσng ]

by falsely_true



Series: devil may cry/reader [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Idk How I'm Churning Out Daily Fics, M/M, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Still Have No Idea On How To Use The Tags, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsely_true/pseuds/falsely_true
Summary: slow mornings are the best. even better when spent with the one you love. waking up in each other’s arms—a comfortable domesticity that is certainly new but not unwelcome—the both of you have come to enjoy this new constant in your lives.





	[ єvєrчthíng fєєlѕ ríght ѕíncє чσu cαmє αlσng ]

**Author's Note:**

> **pairing:** nero/gender-neutral!reader
> 
> **genre:** fluff
> 
> **a/n:** this fic has been sitting in my google drive for a while and i feel bad for not finishing and posting it ;;  
> idk y i kinda struggled w it? and rewrote it a bunch,,,, maybe cuz i don’t know nero as well or because i’ve never rlly written pure fluff lmfao  
> this fic,,,,,, is a short boi lol  
> anyway i hope that u guys enjoy it regardless   
> any and all feedbacks are appreciated ^^

daylight peered from between the drapes, bathing the bedroom with a warm light.  
sleep was always delightful: you, under the warm duvet, in a tight embrace with your love. you often rested your head on his chest, hearing the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat.

the soft light slowly pulled you into consciousness, eased your mind into wakefulness. you slowly opened your eyes, sleep still fogging your mind as you focused on the person in front of you. he looked peaceful.  
considering the danger he faced due to his profession; how tired and battered he looked at the end of a hard day’s work, you were happy for the tranquil moments shared together. you adored how peaceful he looked during moments of respite, how his features softened, almost innocent, the weight of his responsibilities off of his shoulders for a brief moment.  
you were thankful for moments like these.

knowing that you probably won’t be able to fall back asleep, you carefully peeled his arm off of you and blearily stared at the ceiling. you yawned and rubbed your eyes, readying yourself for the day.  
but just as soon as you pushed yourself up, you were pulled back down by a pair of strong arms.  
you landed right back in bed with a small « oof » as his arms gripped you into a hold he was insistent on not releasing. you were captive, although you didn’t exactly mind.  
he placed his head on the crook of your neck, nuzzling into it, and mumbled a « good morning » with a voice still hoarse and laced with sleep. you returned the greeting with a sheepish smile:  
« morning… sorry, did i wake you up? »   
he grunted noncommittally in response. as an apology, you pressed a soft kiss on his crown and caressed his hair.

you both stayed this way for a brief moment, not in any rush to get the day started.  
he drew back one of his hands, clumsily finding yours and intertwined his fingers with yours. detaching himself from your neck, he gently pressed his forehead against yours. you couldn’t help the lazy smile that graced your face as you regarded him adoringly, one that he mirrored, blue eyes still hazy with sleep.  
you couldn’t help pronouncing those four words fondly—« i love you nero »—as the man before you brought up your hand and pressed his lips tenderly on each finger.

you’ve grown to look forwards to his affectionate streaks. he seldom showed it in public, but when it was just the two of you there were no restraints. you cherished these moments even more and pride swelled inside you knowing that this is a side of him that he only showed to you.  
once finished with his ministrations, he repositioned himself on your neck, pressing loving kisses there. he paused for a moment to quickly whisper an « i love you too » before resuming. 

he really was intent on not letting you go. the warmth that this closeness provided, his tender kisses, the soothing circles he’s tracing on your hand, they all lull you back to a comfortable sleep.  
but you didn’t mind. you weren’t in any rush to start the day, besides, you get to spend more reposeful time with the one you loved. who were you to complain?

**Author's Note:**

> *english is not my first language  
> *lowercase is intentional
> 
> like it? hate it? feedbacks are appreciated c:


End file.
